Crack the Code
by Dobby908
Summary: Natsuyumi is anything but ordinary (cliche i know) and is hiding alot of information about herself from everyone. Kyoya knew that she is hiding and wants to crack the code that is Natsuyumi You. Will he mange Or will Natsu continue playing a game with the shadow king? Swearing throughout and possible violence and triggers in later chapters. Any reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Character profile:**

 **Name: Natsuyumi You**

 **Height: 5ft 4**

 **hair colour: Dark Pink**

 **Age: 17**

 **Class: 2-A, Ouran Academy**

 **Birthday: 29** **th** **June 1998**

 **Languages: English and Japanese**

S **cholarship: Writing, Drawing and Computing**

Unknown information:

* * *

Natsuyumi is not her really name. Naturally hair colour is a mix of brown, black, red and blonde. She has two voices in her head: Rose and Lily more info in a later chapter. She is English but Italian and Russian has been found within her family. Has had a negative family life before moving into a flat in Japan and hiding her past. Extremely skilled hacker and fighter. Most treasured items would be her cat, (Shadow) her laptop and her coffee. Can speak five other languages: Italian, German, French, Spanish and Russian but information hidden as part of her identity. She has anger issues and has a very high pain tolerance. All information is stored on her laptop under a locked file, such file has three back up copied hidden by a firewall. All information classified.

* * *

 **(Natsu's first day)**

Walking through the corridors of the most obnoxiously pink school, Natsuyumi couldn't help but wonder why people actually choose to wear the hideous yellow marshmellow of a uniform. She walked towards her new class wearing dark blue jeans, with her favourite loose fitting green top and grey hoodie. Her hair was dyed a dark pink which reached her waist- would completely clash with the monstrosities. She wore black eyeliner which complemented her green eyes and had her favourite red revolver and knuckle duster earrings in. On top of her pink her was her signature red beanie.

She could feel people watching her and whispering as she listened to her music heading towards classroom 2-A. Natsuyumi still had a few minutes until she had to go and introduce herself to the teacher so she took these moments to watch. One, or should I say two, boys entered the classroom in front of her. One was obviously not completely Japanese with bright blonde hair and purple eyes; the other caught her eye, he had black hair and grey eyes although neither of them looked her way it was kind of hard not to notice them since every girl in the hallway turned and somehow had hearts in their eyes ( fuck knows how that's possible.) Natsu just rolled her eyes, in every school she goes there is always the popular attractive ones. To be honest? She was sick of it, she wasn't pretty- she had been reminded enough- or skinny enough for the people around her- another constant reminder- she took her earphones out and put them in her bag getting ready to enter the classroom. It was now or never and she couldn't be sent back. She has to get good on this scholarship and stay away from her 'family' she grabbed the side of the door and opened it, getting hit with the noise of the class before everyone went quiet.

 **3rd PPOV**

The class door slid open to reveal a girl with pink hair wearing jeans, green top and a grey hoodie. Sensai looked at her as she made her way to his desk, eyes critical of her weird hair colour and her non-Japanese heritage. The class was chatting before she entered but everyone went silent when she came in. Sensai looked at the paperwork on his desk before addressing the girl next to him.

'Ahh, You-san I presume?' the girl nodded her head.

' good, alright class this is the new English scholarship student You Natsuyumi, You-san can you introduce yourself?' again the girl nodded before turning to the class.

 **Tamaki's POV**

the girl turned and faced the front, leaning on her left leg and slightly tilting her head to the right, revealing one of her earrings. I can't see what it is from here but I think it could be very pretty.

Her overall look wasn't very ladylike and her hair was an unnatural colour but she was very pretty and OH MY GOD SHE IS MY NEW DAUGHTER FOR HARUHI TO BE FRIENDS WITH. I listened as she spoke with an English accent which made her sound so damn adorable!

'My names Natsuyumi, Natsu is just fine- no honorific, I'm English and we don't use them, any questions' her tone sounded bored and her eyes reflected that, a girl in the front row stuck her hand up, Natsu nodded to her:

' what scholarship are you here for?' Natsu raised three fingers before speaking

' Im here on a writing, drawing and computing scholarship, next question'

'Is your hair naturally that colour?' 'obviously not dipshit' 'tell us about your family' she looked at the sensai 'okay, im done where do I sit?'

Sensai looked a little annoyed at the way the new student acted, mumbling something about the English, before pointed to the left of Kyoya. 'next to Ootori-san please, Ootori! hand up!' Oh my god! new student gets to sit next to mommy! I wonder if we can adopt her into the family! yes! Then my sweet Haruhi can have a new female friend in her life to bring out the femininity within he-

( **Sorry guys, I cant stand Tamaki's useless babel, it's really annoying so POV skip instead!)**

 **Natsu's POV**

I walk towards the guy I saw this morning before class, funny his last name's Ootori i've heard that name before plenty of times. I down as he is typing on his laptop, I catch a glimps of my face on the screen and smile, _aww that's so cute! he's trying to find information on you!_ I keep smiling because I know that there isn't going to be much information on my pseudonym apart from the necessary to get into this prestigious school. My inner self laughs as the scent of irritation starts to arise from Ootori _you know, he's going to find out eventually_ _**Yeah but let him try and figure it out by himself, this should be an entertaining game to play!**_ _you know, this is why you need medication._

I spend the next hour taking notes and ignore the voices in my head and the two pairs of eyes I can feel on me every so often.

This year's going to be fun~~

 **Please review ;-;**

 **This is my first fanfic, more to be uploaded soon~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu: This bitch doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club, she only owns me- but im not her bitch so fuck off**

 **Dobby: ….thanks a lot babe**

Class ended and Natsu was packing away for her next class computing when the blonde guy appeared in front of her, sparkling and shining. Natsu stood shocked _**what ever he's on I fucking want some**_ _Rose shut up_

'Welcome Princess to Ouran Academy! I, Tamaki Souh, would like to personally welcome you here. It's not everyday we receive such a wonderful blessing to our lives and I would like to properly greet our newest commoner!' hold. The fucking. Phone. Did he just? I mean really?

She felt herself getting annoyed at this blonde idiot in front of her. Leaning on her left leg Natsu put her hands on her hips:

'You fucking what? One, never and I mean never, call me princess or any of that crap again understand? And two, how fucking dare you! I am not a commoner you fucking snob so fuck off! don't fucking judge me on your perceived social standing' The blonde guy- now known as Tamaki- suddenly disappeared to a corner and started growing mushrooms _**maybe the mushrooms are the source of his powers quick, grab some while he's not looking!**_ _fucking hell Rose_ _ **fuck off Lily you know you want some as well.**_

'Quite a mouth you have there Natsuyumi' I turned and looked at the boy who spoke, it was only Ootori. I still felt angry from that fucking idiots comments so choose to ignore both of them and walk out to my next class. _**Stupid fucking rich people**_

 **Kyoya's POV**

Natsuyumi looked at me and I could see that her eyes when close to black instead of the green which were on her profile and the colour she had throughout class. Interesting. I did a background search of her and next to nothing came up. I then went to do a whole search for a You, Natsuyumi and again, not a lot came up, only the basic required information.

MOOOMMMMYYYY OUR NEW DAUGHTER IS BEING MEAN TO ME AND USING NASTY WORDS, WHAHHH DO SOMETHINGGG!'

'Tamaki how many times do I have to tell you I am not married to you, and now she is not your new daughter and in case you haven't noticed she has left. so stop now' Tamaki had gone back to his corner and was growing mushrooms. Again.

'Tamaki, if you don't leave now you're going to be late to your next lesson' That did the trick, he was out the door and heading towards his music class straight away while I headed toward my computing class which, according to the profile, I now share with the new girl. I need to know about her. Something doesn't seem right here with such little information on her, there has got to be more.

~~~~~ **time skip to Computing class~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Natsu POV**

okay, two introductions down and I haven't managed to kill anyone yet, although Tamaki was very close to being my first murder. Again I was sitting next to Ootori and again, I ignored him, putting in my earphones I began to write the program we were mean to be doing. _You already made this program at least 20 times, and better ones!_ _ **yeah that means she can finish it quickly and finish off that request you got from work**_ _truee_

within 10 minutes I had finished the program and send it to the Sensai before pulling out my purple laptop and carrying on with the program I was creating for work, and again ignoring the pair of eyes watching me work and just carried on with the program.

After half an hour I had finished the program and was just finishing the final touches when I decided pulled out one earphones and speak to him:

'can I help you Ootori? I am trying to work and it's kind of difficult when you are constantly watching me' I glanced over as he pushed his glasses up, causing them to glare and hide his eyes.

'Just curious as to what you are doing, and why you are making such a complex program in your free time' _**oh my god, say it**_ _don't say it_ _ **do it see how he reacts**_ I look at my laptop then back at him.

'well Ootori- 'Kyoya' '-well Kyoya what I am doing is finishing off a program that I have made, now what I want to know is why you thought it would be alright for you to look at my laptop screen; I could have been watching porn right now, then what would you have done? Have no one ever told you to stay out of other people's business? I mean come on as an Ootori, what would you profit from watching the new girl watching porn in the middle of a lesson?' resting my head on my hands , tilting it to the right I watched him as he momentarily looked stunned and then smirked at me _**Holy shit that's fucking hot, get on that**_ _what about your game Rose?_ _ **Oh right, well it's still hot**_ _guess you're right_

 _'_ Well Natsuyumi what I would have done was left you too it, no doubt you would have been enjoying yourself, and well, since you put it that way I guess you're right, you are making a program in a computing lesson so I shouldn't be intruding but you see, that program is complex- compared with what we are meant to be doing, it makes the class task look like finger painting; so what I really want to know is how you are able to make that program already.' studying him I could see he was waiting for my answer.

'oh well since you put it that way fuck off, my capabilities are just that- mine- so Kyoya I'd appreciate it if you could stay the fuck out of my life?' smiling bitter-sweetly at him, I watched as he wrote in a black notebook and then- forcefully- putting a smile on his face before the bell sounded for the end of the lesson. Getting up he left without another word. Smiling as I packed away, we thought of the perfect prank to play on him _**serves him fucking right fucking bastard**_ I began my walk out of class towards my second favourite lesson, Literature.

 **OOHHHH SHHITTTTEEEE NATSU YOU SASSY BITCHE! Got to love you though.**

 **Review/Favourite/ follow PLEEASSSEEE ;-;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dobby: I get back from work and find that Natsu has 3 favourites**

 **Natsu: so? I don't fucking care**

 **Dobby: awww my little Natsu is blushing :3**

 **Natsu: She doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

 **Kyoya POV**

I practically ran out of the room after her comments. Annoying but she's smarter than she looks, then again I can definitely tell she is hiding something. I just need to find out what it is.

Tamaki came bounding up to Kyoya in the corridor outside their next shared class.

"KYOYA OUR NASTY DAUGHTER WONT LISTEN TO ME, DO SOMETHING" pushing my glasses up, causing them to shine and hide my eyes, I told to Tamaki in as calmer manner as I could at the time:

"well DADDY isn't discipline meant to be done by you, therefore you can deal with her" with that I swiftly walked past him into the class and sat down in my seat. After a while Tamaki walked in and sat down next to me whining about how his family are all horrible to him. Choosing to ignore his idiotic babel once again, I did another search on the new student for any loose ends which could lead to more information but there was none. It was frustrating not being able to know about her.

On her timetable it shows that now she has Literature in our class, interesting.

 **Tamaki POV**

Mummy's being mean again. And I couldn't find the devilish twins during the break so I don't know what to do about the new commoner! SHE'S SO MEAN TO ME.

At this point the teacher walks in to start the class when the new students walking in behind her, apologizing for being late and is made to introduce herself again. Almost all the boys are whispering about her. She doesn't compare to my Haruhi though, my Haruhi is so cute and the best thing is that nobody at the school knows her true gender which is great for me!

'Souh-san raise your hand!'

"Hai~ Sensei" I raised my hand as the new student came and sat next to me. This is my chance!

"Ne, Natsu-"

"No" I didn't even get to finish my question and she said no. I look at her. Then I look to Kyoya who ignores me and continues typing on his pineapple laptop, most probably finding out about Natsu. I look back at her while she is taking notes.

"But-"

"I said no so stop talking to me"

 **Natsuyumi POV**

I ignore Tamaki throughout the whole lesson trying to concentrate on the novel that the teacher is talking about since it is one of my favourite ones to analysis. My attention goes back to him once he starts mumbling in French:

"Vous êtes tous signifient pour moi" I glance at him while he sits there pouting before whispering to him:

"Ne soyez pas si grossiers puis Tamaki" at this he looks at me shocked

"Vous parlez français?!" we start whispering

"oui mais vous devez le conserver un secert' he looked at me confused but nodded

"Je comprends et allez-vous visiter mon club après les cours ?" his eyes brightened up at the question, I sat there contemplating it before answering him

"Je vais y réfléchir"again he nodded then went back to sitting quitely but smiling this time. I sighed _**Well-fucking-done, what happened to keeping it hidden?**_ _Rose shut up she needed to do that plus he wont tell!_ _ **He better fucking not**_ I sighed again before going back to listening to the teacher talking about the structure of the text and what it could represent.

My mind kept drifting back to the conversation I had with Tamaki. I already knew about him and his club, I did a background check on him and Kyoya and since the club came up for both of them I already know all about it. Question is, do I really want to go? _Give it a try you never know what might happen_ _ **yeah, and think of all the hotties that are going to be there**_

The lesson soon ended, marking the beginning of lunch period which was followed by club activities and study hall. Since I can do all the homework in 20 minutes I don't think it would be that important for me to stay here for long. The chairman already knows that I have a part time job, so he's fine with me leaving early. Just as long as I do the work.

 **Tamaki POV**

My newest daughter finally spoke to me! And in French! I don't quite understand why she needs me to keep it a secret but I can tell it's important. But ahhh we just had a bit of father daughter bonding time during class. Maybe she will come to the club now after that. I hope she does! I want her to meet Haruhi and everyone~

 **3rd POV**

Neither Tamaki or Natsu realised that Kyoya had heard them and recorded the information down, still trying to figure her out. After the lesson had finished Kyoya and Tamaki presumably headed towards the lunch hall, leaving Natsu swarmed by their classmates all asking questions, hardly giving her chance to answer

'Do you have a boyfriend?' 'I've already answered that' 'Ne, Natsu do you want to have lunch with us? 'I'm sorry I already have lunch plans somewhere else' 'You should come to the Host club with us after lunch!' 'I appreciate the offer but again I have other plans' her smile was starting to falter through the bombardment of questions which seemed to be about her relationship status or wanting her to visit the host club. Either way she couldn't wait for them to leave.

After what seemed like half an hour but in reality was only a few minutes, the people surrounding Natsu finally left. Heading off to get their lunch or whatever rich people do in their free time. Natsu walked out of her class and headed towards the one place that is guaranteed to have the person she is looking for. She quickly headed up the stairs towards music room three, the corridors were silent -since everyone was at the canteen or in one of the four libraries- apart from her muffled footsteps against the carpeted floor. She looked out of the windows as she walked, admiring the view that the school had to offer. It seemed so peaceful and elegant, a complete juxtaposition to the way Natsu was feeling. Stopping suddenly she turned around putting a bored look on her face:

"Kyoya I already know that you're a stalker no need to fucking prove it"

* * *

 **OHHH SNAPDRAGON Well I feel like this chapter isn't very good but you'll have to bare with it since I'm not sure where this is heading yet! Sorry since there is so many POV skips but I honestly can't write as Tamaki for long :/**

 **~~TRANSLATIONS~~**

Vous êtes tous signifient pour moi – Everyone is mean to me

Ne soyez pas si grossiers puis Tamaki – Don't be so rude then Tamaki

Vous parlez français?! - You speak French?!

Oui mais vous devez le conserver un secert- Yes but you must keep it a secret

Je comprends et allez-vous visiter mon club après les cours? -I understand and will you come visit my club after lessons?

Je vais y réfléchir – I will think about it

 **Review please ;-;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dobby: Don't think it's going to be long since I have to go back to work after this :/**

 **Natsu: quit your bitching**

 **Dobby: Well I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Kyoya stepped out and started walking towards Natsu with a blank look on his face.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm just going to my clubroom" Natsu put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, clearly not buying his excuse.

"suure you were" with this she walked off, him slightly behind her watching her. Suddenly she turns and pins him to the wall.

 **Natsu POV**

"look Kyoya I'm really not in the mood for you following me right now so if you could stop that would be really fucking nice of you alright?" with that I let go of him, leaving him there in a slightly shocked manner before walking back the way I came **_serves him fucking right the stalker_** _but did you have to be so rough?_ ** _He's still breathing isn't he?_**

Something grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall, putting both his hands by my head and a knee in between my legs so I couldn't run off. The action surprised me so I didn't react. I looked up at him with a pissed expression and saw the frustration in his eyes.

"Natsu, I know you're hiding something and I want to know what it is, there is next to no information on you no matter where I look so I want you to tell me why you are hiding" I stood there looking up at him before smirking, catching his surprised expression again.

It was only a moment but that's all I needed, I grabbed his arm and changed our position, my leg in between his and his arms above his head. I took this opportunity to tease him.

While he was still in shock I grabbed his chin and kissed him. His lips tasted like coffee, no matter how brief it was I could taste it. No matter how he tried to hide it afterwards there was still a blush on his cheeks **_aww isn't that cute, he isn't used to be helpless_** _I've got to admit he looks really hot there_

 **Kyoya POV**

She kissed me. Her lips tasted like cherries and something darker but I can't place what it is. After that she walked away leaving me standing there watching her leave. I heard her chuckle and put her hand up:

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kyoya, but if I do let's call it a game shall we" at that she turned her head and winked at me before disappearing around a corner, out of sight. _Shit._ I waited a moment trying to calm down. A game? What type of game? Was the kiss part of the game or was she hinting at something else? Who is she really? What does this all mean?

 **3rd POV**

With these thoughts in his head Kyoya walked into the club room to find Tamaki chasing the Twins around, stopping and looking at him Tamaki could see a faint blush on his cheeks but knew better than to question it right then.

~x~

Natsu walked out of campus towards her motorbike which was parked round the corner. With a smile on her face she mounted and drove to work, happy at the emotions she had managed to evoke in the so called 'Shadow King'

* * *

 **Leaving it there! Got to go to work now but I would really like it if someone could review and tell me what you think! Too slow? Not enough detail? Not good enough? I WONT KNOW IF YOU DONT TELL ME ;-;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dobby: Why does nobody review ;-;**

 **Natsu: Look I'm sure they are just waiting for the right time so stop**

 **Dobby: Fine but I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Natsu: Thank everyone you ungrateful twat**

 **Dobby:Thanks to Midnight rosedrop and thelastmermaid for the follow and ShadowLawliet, Elizabeth rhea1 and griffingirl18 for the follow &fav. Finally thanks to beenball for the favourite.**

* * *

Natsu was still annoyed at Kyoya since she didn't get to visit the person she needed to see, but she did enjoy the kiss and the fact that he didn't know what to do. She walked into home room wearing black jeans, a fall out boy band-tee with a grey jacket and a red beanie. She had white bluetooth headphones round her neck since she would end up breaking them if they had wires. She walked over to her desk and pulled out her laptop, she was half an hour early to class so she thought she should get some writing done for her latest novel- 'Fall and it's over' a series about a girl dealing with her parents devoicing, falling in love, a split personality and trying not to give in to her depression. The earlier novels had proven to be quite popular with the world and her book manager had got the approval with the first chapter. She was on chapter 18 and was typing away, headphones on and music playing when she felt eyes on her screen. Looking at the time in the corner she saw she still had another twenty minutes before lessons started

She clicked save and closed the window, she was going to finish the chapter and send it off too her manager later to review, she still had two months until her final deadline but she felt better knowing that it would be out the way; there would be a televised announcement of the new novel in two weeks so she wanted the story done by then. Pulling her headphones down she looked at the person next to her- it was Tamaki. She honestly thought it would be Kyoya since what she did yesterday. _**You perver, you totally want to tease him again**_

"You didn't come to the club yesterday" He looked a bit upset but Natsu just took a swig of the coffee she had forgotten about for the past ten minutes before looking back at Tamaki

"I did say I'd think about it and plus I did get distracted by someone before I left" Tamaki got a glint in his eye and smiled

"would that mean you're the reason Kyoya came in looking embarrassed and annoyed yesterday?' She shrugged her shoulders before replying with a smirk:

"he fucking asked for it" with that Tamaki chuckled

"You know, you could come to help, sit in the background out the way with your headphones and laptop, it's been a while since I've seen Kyoya like that- it made a nice change. All I'm asking you to do is come to the club, you can be an official part since it's required that students join a club while at Ouran. Plus it gives you the change to tease Kyoya some more" with that he winked. Natsu sat there shocked, she hadn't expected Tamaki to have that side to him _**Holy shit he can be serious**_ _yeah this is much better than yesterday_ _ **This gives you the chance to see the person as well**_

"You know I think I prefer this Tamaki to the fucking weird Tamaki from yesterday" he smiled sadly for a minute

"I have to keep up the image so I can't act like this often" she nodded completely understanding what he meant by that.

"I'll join your club as background noise okay? And I think we could be friends if serious Tamaki can come out when we're like this" with that she drained the last of her coffee and walked to the bin putting the cup in, walking to her bag and taking out some mint gum, she had coffee breath and no matter how much she loved coffee she couldn't stand having coffee breath since it tastes weird.

Natsuyumi grabbed Tamaki's phone and put her number in making him promise not to give it to anyone, she text herself to make sure she had his number since she planned on meeting him outside of school at some point. After she sat back down Kyoya walked in and sat down in his place next to her. Partually ingnoring her presense in place of putting up with Tamaki who had gone back to acting idiotic _**It was fun while it lasted, you probably should have left the coffee taste Kyoya looks like he needs some.**_ She sighed before the rest of the class walked in since homeroom was about to start. She sat through the lesson only part listening since she could sense Kyoya look at her every so often _I think he wants to talk to you at some point today_ _ **Really? What gave that away? The continuous staring he's doing?**_ Natsu rolled her eyes and continued her lesson, after that it was literature and then study so she could continue writing her story.

* * *

 **Leaving it here, I know its short but I didn't have long and I'm waiting for some reviews to see how the story looks to you guys**

 **Review/fav/follow please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dobby: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Natsu: why do you keep putting that**

 **Dobby: Its called a disclaimer, so I don't get sued**

 **Natsu: Thanks to Guest for the first review of the series**

* * *

Walking towards music room three I felt someone following me _**Must be that fucking stalker Kyoya**_ ignoring the footsteps I continued on to the door walking in and keeping to the shadows. I entered my newly claimed corner and put my stuff away, hiding it so nobody would know.

"So you've finally joined us Natsuyumi" turning I glared at the person standing next to me

"fucking hell Kyoya can you not" With that I walked into the Kitchen area and started making coffee _**They actually have instant? HOLY FUCKING SHIT MAN**_ _Rose shut up will you_ I put the kettle on and turned around to see a girl in a guys uniform standing by the doorway looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I turned to look at the kettle and then back to her

"Well my dear Haru, It is something called making some instant coffee, Wonderful invention wouldn't you say?" I put my hand on my hip and smiled at her. She glared at me before closing the door and walking closer to me.

"You know I don't mean that, as in why are you in this school? I thought y-"

"there was a change of plan, I will explain later but for now we need to keep face and get on with this, We will walk out of here with you telling me about how rich people don't understand instant coffee, okay? I have some shit I need to do in the other clubroom but Kyoya wont leave me alone" she thinks about this for a moment before going to the fridge and opening the door, grabbing some cakes and then gets some cups out the cupboard.

"i think I can keep him away from you for a few minutes so you can slip away but the rest is up to you, hows Rose and Lily? Fastidioso come mai?" I laughed at her changing to Italian because of her Japanese accent:

"Si, Merda Mille e tu? Come è Massimo?" At this she groaned and shock her head, changing back to Japanese as we walked out

"You wouldn't even believe it" I looked at her and smiled

"Really? They call instant coffee 'commoner coffee' they really need to go out more" at this she laughed and went back to her table while I went to mine in the corner, pulling out an English version of 'All the Bright Places' since it was on offer when I went to buy some more books. Sipping my coffee and reading I completely ignored everyone until I heard a large crash and looked up to see the twins had knocked into Haruhi while she was cleaning causing her to fall over and cut her hand. I knew this was the chance I need so I left my book and coffee and slipped into the next room, the dark magic club.

"Oh Children of Lillith~ time to play" Smirking I walked deeper into the room.

* * *

 **SO interesting development here, Haruhi knows Natsu and Natsu needs to go to the black magic club! What are all these secrets that Natsu and now Haruhi are hiding?!**

 **TRANSLATION**

 **Fastidioso come mai?- Annoying as ever?**

 **Si, Merda Mille e tu? Come è Massimo?- yes, complete shit and you? Hows Max?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dobby: So I feel like I have been ignoring this fanfic because I've been writing another and working and let's be honest my time management skills don't exist so...**

 **Nastu: Excuses Excuses**

 **Dobby:... Thanks babe**

 **Natsu: you dont own OHSHC**

 **Dobby: no shit~**

* * *

Walking up to Nekozawa who was sitting in the dark, his normal Beelzenef puppet transformed into a cat which was sitting on his lap. In one hand he held a crystal ball, the other was empty apart form a flame sitting on the palm of his hand

"What can I do for you Natsuyumi, or should I really say Princess Dragulantoine N.S Lucif- it's not often we get such a high status being in our school." She put her hand on her hip looking at him, letting her black wings show from behind her jacket.

"Well now we are done with the formalities Warlock Nekokuza, under the alias of Umehito Nekozawa, I want to know were the white lily is. Or do I have to pull it out of you. you know how easy it would be to kill you with a single knife" her eyes flashed in the darkness; Nekokuza didn't move or even flinch at her.

"Its funny because Reiko is trying her hardest to find the white lily, and the white lily isn't your main reason; you're trying to find your sister." Her glare hardened on him before she walked right up to him and kissed him. The kiss was deep as she searched his mind for the answers she was required to find as her mission. She heard him moan slightly so she pulled away before moving on to Reiko.

"You should know Ume, I'm only here to find the white lily as my main mission, I have other missions as well." turning to Reiko she smiled, causing the girl to blush

"Hey Reiko, been a while hasn't it, I hope these pretty little lips haven't forgotten me" with that she grabbed her chin and kissed her. Searching for the answers. She could feel Reiko getting turned on so she stopped. She couldn't take it too far. Instead she looked around the room, a collection of dark items were around meaning to ward off evil creatures.

"nice place you have here. Should we stick to the usually deal? I keep your secret if you keep mine right?" he chuckled

"the same as ever I see Natsu, and you're still keeping that name after all this time. I know eventhing now and I wish you luck oh and Rose and Lily are as charming as ever I see." she sighed and fiddled with the item next to her, a dark crystal necklace.

"yeah but I think it's time I left, would you mind if I changed into Rose here? It'll be much easier to get away" Nekokuza just waved the fire meaning that it was a yes.

Gradually Natsu's appearance began to change, her clothes changed into black Jeans with a black tanktop and black leather jacket. Her hair turned into a firey red and her eyes and make up changed. She now had blood red lips with a smokey eye; her eye colour was now violet and in her gloved hand she held a motorbike helmet.

"looking hot as ever Rose." the women, once Natsuyumi, now known as Rose smirked while walking over to him and stroking his hair

"Looking sexy as ever Warlock, with a ass like that I dont see why you should hide it so." Ume laughed as the door opened to show Kyoya.

 **Kyoya POV**

Opening the door to the dark magic club I was met with the sight of a red headed women in black standing over Umehito, in his black cape and cat puppet. The women looked at me before looking back at Nekozawa

"Neko, you look so much better before! Why did Natsu's piece of ass have to come and ruin it." I stood shocked at what I just heard. Natsu's piece of ass? Better before?

"Excuse me miss but who exactly are you? How did you get in here and what is your relation to Natsuyumi?" she walked over to were I was standing and looked me up and down

"Well Kyoya, I am Rose, a friend of Natsu's and me? I was just leaving" turning she looked back at Reiko and Nekozawa

"see you guys later" with that she walked into the club room, getting the attention of everyone in the room, many people blushed at her appearance since she is- technically speaking- extremely hot looking. She walked towards Haruhi and stopped. Leaning down she whispered in her ear causing Haruhi to nod. Before anyone could stop her she grabbed his chin and kissed him. Everyone was shocked while she did that but when people started to unfreeze she was gone. Leaving behind a Haruhi who didnt look like she was that bothered with what happened. More and more questions kept creeping up around me and I wasn't sure how to answer any of them. The main one was where did Natsu go?

* * *

 **So leaving it here, slowly I'm making some chapter plans but any suggestions would be nice to hear Ne? :3**

 **Review/ follow/ favourite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dobby: So new update! Going to Italy on Thursday if you dont know so wont be updating for over a week ;-;**

 **Natus: So? You don't really update as it is**

 **Dobby: You know I've been busy!**

 **Natsu: Yeah whatever, you know the drill**

* * *

 **Tamaki pov**

Standing shocked for a few minutes. I couldn't quite process what had just happened. Before anyone could move I was infront of Haruhi.

"WHO WAS THAT GIRL? WHY WAS SHE HERE? WHY DID SHE KISS YOU" what if she was here to take my Haruhi away? She cant take my daughter away! Standing I grabbed Her and started hugging her. She isn't going to be taken away

"Relax Senpai, she's an old friend and that's just the way she is with everyone she knows"

"BUT THAT'S NOT PROPER, MUMMY DO SOMETHING" kyoya normally knows what to do in these situations.

"She was in the dark magic clubroom while I was searching for Natsuyumi to find out if she was enjoying herself, she said she was a friend of Natsuyumi as well." Turning to Haruhi I had to ask. I was trying so hard to get her to come so Haruhi could have a commoner friend but if she is already friends than that defeats the whole point!

"Haruhi, does that mean you are friends with the new commoner Natsuyumi?" she shrugged before answering

"I've seen her at the store sometimes- kind of hard to miss her since you know, the whole pink hair- I think she lives nearby as well. Look I would love to stay and chat but I have to get back home, I need to make dinner for my dad! So Tamaki could you, I don't know LET GO" Darkness. It is my friend and look my mushrooms are growing very nicely. They are nearly the size of my hand now. I stayed in the corner; ignoring Haruhi as she shouted goodbye to us all.

 **Haruhi pov**

Walking towards Natsu's house I could feel my anger growing _**Ohh shiitee, why are they here? I thought they were going somewhere else? I haven't seen Rose in sooo long- ne, Haru let me out to talk to her!**_ Carrying on walking I ignore Max. I need to find out why she is here, what her mission is and why she thought it was alright to kiss me like that!

" _Haruhi~ come over later okay? We need to have some fun and Nana wants to talk~"_ We all made a deal to call eachother by our pseudonyms while on missions since it makes it easier but in private we can call eachother what ever we want to.

"that bitch" I could still feel her lips on mine, teasing me trying to get me to come out which would have blown everything! Walking up to her door I don't even bother knocking since it will just be her here for now. Her bike was parked in the drive and her car in the garage. No doubt I'll end up moving in before the end of the week to make things easier. And cheaper. So it means my bike will be here and not in storage.

"What the fuck was that for earlier?! You could have blown everything!" Rose was lying on the sofa playing with her black cat Luna looking mildly amused at my entering. I don't give her chance to finish before I ask more questions.

"What even is your mission! Do you know the rules for us at schools? You shouldn't even be out Rose! You could have blown everything!" She walks over before wrapping her arms around me

"Relax Kimaji, I knew that Kyoya was going to walk in and it would be easier for me to be there instead of Dragu since he doesn't know me. That and I was really bored" Sighing I turned my head to look at her

"and your mission?" she lightly chuckled

"Which one? There are so many- steal Tamaki's magic mushrooms to see if we can sparkle, finding information on the white Lily, getting a good education because that's what _mother and father want_ and personal missions as well like find Nanakami and keep an eye on my favourite sibling from a different family ne, don't you love me back Kimaji? Well not me- I prefer Max"

"Still! It's dangerous for you to be out Rose, Lily is alright but you? That's extremely dangerous"

"oh come on it's not like im throwing knives at everyone again! Well maybe Tamaki when he's in that stupid mood" sighing I walked into the living room and sat down next to Luna who had curled up on one of the seats. Rose follows and straddles my lap, messing with my hair. I could feel my body starting to heat up. Grabbing my chin she slowly leans in, connecting our lips in a smooth motion. Slowly I could feel myself change into Max. My arms got bigger and my hair changed style and colour to an electric blue. I let myself change in that moment, letting Max out.

 **Max POV**

It's been so long since I was last out. And kissing Rose but that's something that is always with me. Our lips parted as I looked up at her with my dark blue eyes

"Long time no see Rose" With that I kissed her. I was just getting into it when the doorbell rang. Groaning I got up and walked to the door. I was wearing Dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt instead of Kimaji's stupid school uniform but we both agree that it is better than the girls uniform. That thing is fucking ugly man. Opening the door I'm met with a group of boys. Not just any boys the host club _**OH shit Max! Think fast!**_ Leaning on the door I looked out at them

"Yes?" The one with glasses Kyoya answered

"Well we are only here to see if Natsuyumi is in?" Turning I shouted to Rose in German

"Natsuyumi! hier deinen Arsch raus, die Host club ist hier!" I turned back to the shocked people infront of me.

"Give her a minute" I turned around looking down the hall waiting for her to come out. Hopefully as Natsu

"what is it?" To my relief it was Natsu who walked into the hall, carrying Luna like a baby as she played with Natsu's pink hair. Looking up finally she sees the host club at the door leaning on one hip she looks towards Kyoya before talking

"What's up stalker?"

"We came to see you since you disappeared earlier" she gave me an annoyed look before replying

"You can thank him for that, suddenly calling me saying he was outside the school for me" Pretending to scratch the back of my neck I smiled making the dimples in my cheeks stand out. _**Good, play along**_ looking at Kyoya I could see his shoulders tense slightly under his blazer: pushing his glasses up his nose to make them flash, obscuring his eyes.

"And who exactly is he?" Natsu walked over to me before punching my arm

"him? He's an old friend who decided that it would be a good time to come over to see me and have a few drinks" I held my arms up in surrender, watching as Kyoya visibly relax slightly at her words.

"You're underage for drinking" Natsu shrugged her shoulders before walking into the living room again. Following her I could see cans and bottles on the coffee table along with Kerrang on the flat screen TV on the wall.

"I forgot you were a wiz with Technology, can you get english porn on that thing?!" she turned and gave me a look

"Really you forgot? Forgot about your phone, laptop and Tv all playing Nyan Cat none stop for 24 hours while it was turned on?" Chuckling I sat down on the sofa grabbing a can and opening it

"Completely slipped my mind" She sighed before turning up the volume and grabbing a can

"You know you can come in right? And shut the fucking door! I'm not paying to heat the street!" _**You're not even paying for it**_ I heard the host club walk in and sit down looking at the different bottles and cans on the table

"Right! While you are here, no exploring, you stay either in here or you walk directly to the bathroom- down the hall next to the kitchen- or out the door understand?" they all nodded while I drained the can.

"Hey! Nana how about a drinking contest!" she turned to me and smirked grabbing a can and opening it, downing it in one before looking back at me

"You're on bitch"

* * *

 **Something is going to happen! I think xD it would be great IF MY DOG COULD STOP KICKING MY LEG WHILE I'M TRYING TO TYPE**

 **5 Reviews for some spice in the next chapter**

 **I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS ACTUALLY LIKE THIS SO PLEASEE**

 **Oh interesting fact: Kimaji means steamy in Swahili xD don't question it**

 **Tanslation:**

Natsuyumi! hier deinen Arsch raus, die Host club ist hier!

Natsuyumi! Get your ass in here, the host club is here!


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter! Sorry it's taken so long ;-;**

 **Darkfangel: I'll keep that in mind! Not many changes from now on but we still haven't met Lily!**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Don't own OHSHC**

* * *

"Why are you soo good aht this Natsu? You're as good as Haruhi when it comes to this!" he put his arm around my shoulders while we had another shot

"You know why" he puffed his cheeks out before having his drink and mumbling

"Stupid part Russian in you, makes it fucking difficult" I giggled at him before turning to the others who all sat shocked at how much we had drunk

"Did you want something to drink?" _'pick up the phone, answer your text I apologise about last night i really did not mean to disrespect, You"_ At that moment my phone went off on the table I reached for it and stood up

"Excuse me guys! Gotta take this!" I walked out to the shout of the the twins

"After that much how can she still stand and walk straight?!" I chuckled before sitting on the counter in the kitchen and opening the phone

"Helloo~"

"It's me" I giggled into the phone

"Hello me"

"have you been drinking?"

"People are here" he chuckled down the phone

"Have you settled in well?" I nodded then remember he couldn't see me

"Yep! I made friends with the host club and Neko is well as well, Rose went and saw him earlier but he doesn't have the answer" I sat swinging my legs slightly humming to myself before getting off and looking in the fridge as he spoke

"Shit, alright well you need to stay there anyway. In the third draw in the study there is three envelopes. One contains a passport and the family emblem. Another contains 3 million yen and another contains a drivers license which says you are twenty, another with your actual age on and then there are 5 different debit cards which all have the same number. No doubt you've fond everything in the house?" I grabbed a cold can out of the fridge and a bag of crisps out of the cupboard before answering him

"Yep! Thanks Dad, oh and Max is here! So he is staying alright?" he chuckled

"Alright. I have to go be good and speak later"

"Over, out" I saluted as I ended the call and giggled. I turned to walk back into the living room to find Kyoya standing in the doorway

"Aww is here- can I help you?" he shook his head before answering

"How are you still standing? You finished a bottle of vodka between you two- thirty shots each, and then five cans each. How are you guys still awake? How are you still walking around and speaking?" I giggled once again _**What a weird person don't you think?**_ _You know he has a right to ask_ _ **fuck off Lily he doesnt need to know**_ I giggled while putting a finger up to my lips making a giggled shhh sound. He raised an eyebrow at me before walking over to me. When my phone went off _I heard a knock on my door the other day, I opened it to find death staring in my face_ confusion clouded my expression

"Why are they calling?" I opened it and started speaking in

"Prego?" I watched Kyoya raise his eyebrow again

"We have a job for you" sighing I turned around and walked through the living room where Max was making a foul of himself by trying to talk to everybody but his words were slurred and he kept laughing. Through there I walked upstairs and into the study, sitting down I grabbed my laptop and switched it on

"Gimme a minute" It booted it up

"speak"

 **Kyoya POV**

I walked into to study behind Natsuyumi who went straight to the desk and opened a different laptop which was on the desk. The room was dark. It had book shelves on one wall and the desk near the centre. It was solid oak and a black computer chair was behind it. In the centre of the room was a coffee table and four chairs; two on either side.

"Speak" I watched as Natsu started typing, most probably listening to the person on the other end. After a minute she laughed before speaking in English again

"You've got to be kidding right? What do you take me for? A noob? I have it done now and sending it too you as we speak. Don't sound so shocked you know where to send it right? Alright speak to you later Greeny" she laughed once more before putting the phone down and typing on her laptop

"You can sit down you know" I went and sat in the seat opposite her while she typed

"You know, you shouldn't even be in here- I've let you in because I think you wont ruin this room' I nodded as she typed. She pressed one final key before shutting the laptop and looking too me

"You get one answer. I have Russian blood in me and mixed with some Italian from the other side of my family meaning I am not a light weight like him in down there" she pointed to the floor since we were above the living room. I watched her for a moment before she stood, making us both go back to the living room.

"It's late you guys should leave" I walked down to where the rest of the club was sitting with the guy on the sofa who was still drinking. Seeing Natsu he stood and wobbled before walking over and wrapping her in a hug.

"Natsuu~ let me stay here tonight pleasseee and come back to drinking I WILL get you drunk! I still haven't managed too after all this time" Hikaru stood

"And how long has it been?" Natsu turned to Hikaru

"About 5 years I think and Max yes you can stay but no you still wont find out my limit" he mumbled something before letting go and sitting on the sofa again, grabbing another bottle. I got everyone together and left the her house.

"How can she drink so much? How can they both drink so much?" I turned to Tamaki and shook my head. I couldn't tell them. This information was precise. We got into the limo and drove everyone back since it was close to 11pm.

 **Natsu POV**

"They're gone, you can go Max and take your hangover with you- sleep it off in Haruhi" He stuck his thumbs up before changing back into Haruhi who sighed

"Holy shit that was close" I laughed as she sat there looking exhausted. Grabbing a jacket I grabbed my keys off the table.

"Come on we need to grab your shit, I need to get back- there is a virus I want to send to a certain stalking figure" she looked at me shocked

"Not that one!" I nodded my head while handing her some clothes and another Jacket before walking to the car- a black Volkswagen Scirocco sport- i got in and started it up listening to the pur of the engine as kimaji got in. I drove to the apartment complex down the road where she was staying. Turning off the engine I opened the boot and collapsed the back seats before walking up the steps to her door

"Let's go get your shit then"

* * *

 **Whoooh I had fun writing that! She had personalised ringtones for some people if you are wondering- if you don't know the car google it- it's also one of the cars I want ;~; I wasn't sure where this was going as I wrote sooo- any contributions?**

 **Review/fav/follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter yay! I know it's been so long since I updated this one, for people who are reading my other story "Raven Fujioka" You know that I updated a few weeks ago but this one has been left to dust for a while but now I'm writing some more so whoooh!**

* * *

 **Natsuyumi POV**

Waking up I could smell bacon

"THEY HAVE BACON IN JAPAN?!" I ran down the stairs to where Haruhi was standing in the kitchen over a pan of bacon and had two cups of coffee out on the side.

"Yes there is bacon in Japan Dragu. I picked up the cup nearest to me since it was black and put some caramel syrup I had in the cupboard in it.

"When have you started putting that syrup in?" I looked at my cup as Haruhi looked at me confused

"Since the coffee that I have in the house taste like shit" taking a drink I felt the hot liquid make its way down my throat before I felt the caffeine enter my bloodstream. It was amazing.

"that's better" I put the cup down by the kettle and made my way but upstairs before shouting to Haruhi

"Just put my bacon on toast! I'll eat it after I get a shower!"

"Alright! We have an hour before we need to be in school so we're leaving in half an hour because I have to go to club!" I kept walking into my room. I grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom, getting rid of my clothes on the way there. I walked into the shower and lent against the wall as the hot water wrapped my body in a blanket of heavenly heat. I didn't want to have to dry my hair so I put it up. What am I going to do with that host club? Why doesn't Neko know anything on the white lily? Or my sister? I need to find them both and soon. _**welp, I'm bored**_ _Stop it Rose she's thinking_

"not anymore I'm not guys" I got out the shower and dried myself off before standing in front of the full length mirror checking my scares, making sure they're healing okay. The ones I could see were doing okay so I carried on getting dressed before putting on some make up.

"Dragu! Come on we've got ten minutes HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" I opened the door and shouted down the stairs at her.

"NO YOU FUCKING WAIT I WANT TO GET SOME SHIT BEFORE I GO TO THAT PINK PRISON LIKE COFFEE OR MAYBE CIGERETTES"

"YOU DON'T EVEN SMOKE"

"THAT SCHOOL MAKES ME FEEL LIKE STARTING" I walked back into my bedroom and grabbed my bag and keys. Making sure that my laptop was in there I walked to the study booting up the laptop on the desk and activating the security system for the house, I can do it remotely from any of my electronics but it's easier to start it from here to begin with. I checked all the security for the house seeing it was all good before closing the laptop. Walking out of the study I checked the security for that as well. Coming down the stairs I heard Kimaji from the livingroom

"DRAGU!"

"FUCKING WAIT!" I walked in and saw her on the floor underneath the window looking out.

"What the hell are you doing?" I started walking towards her and looked out, a black limo was parked the other side of the street.

"Well there is a limo outside you know?"

"I can see that yeah what about it?" I put my hand on my hip and smiled at the back window of the limo before pulling out my laptop from my bag and putting it on the window sill, with the hidden camera i took a picture of the limo and searched it. The results showed that the limo was stolen, the picture showed that it was empty. I warning window showed up on the laptop screen, clicking on it someone was breaking in from the back.

"Fuck sake, already?" Haruhi looked at the screen before her eyes narrowed. I pulled out my phone and walked into the kitchen, monitoring where they were; opening the draw I pulled out the knives and walked back into the living room.

"Kima, catch" I chucked a knife at her, _you should have just given it to her you know?_ _ **Where's the fun in that?**_ I put my phone away and walked into the hallway, walking slowly down the hall I looked into each room, knowing that they weren't there; walking up the stairs I started humming to myself. _"_ You're up Rose"

 **Rose POV**

I opened a door to the spare room they were currently in, red eyes meeting theirs causing them to flinch

"And who said you could be in here?" one of them pulled up a gun and shot at me, he looked like he was aiming for my heart but he missed and hit my shoulder. I looked down at the wound

"Awww, I liked this jacket! It was Italian! Do you know how much that costs?" he fired again, I moved to behind him and whispered in his ear

"you know, that isn't going to work" I breathed into his ear causing him to shiver before I slit his throat, spilling blood all over the carpet

"Whoops" The others turned to me as I stared at the floor

"Now, which one of you is the leader here? Because it obviously wasn't this one" they all stood, not moving

"Silent treatment huh? Well I know what will change that!" I smiled and all the colour left their face

"Now, now Rose that's no way to treat guests AND you got the carpet dirty, what am I going to do with you?" I linked my hands behind my back and turned slightly towards the voice at the door

"wow, haven't seen you like that for a while Kiki" in the doorway Kimaji was standing with her hair down to her waist and wearing a mask, a mask I hadn't seen in a number of years. It was a deep blue which covered the majority of her face since she doesn't want to be recognised. And it looked like if she transformed into Max her clothes would be ruined. I turned just as one was about to stab me so instead he stabbed my side. I looked down at the weapon impaled in my side before glaring at him.

"You guys keep ruining my clothes and I really don't appreciate it" I pulled out the knife before turning it over in my hand

"you know what? I really don't give a fuck about who is the leader, you're all going to die now"

 **Haruhi POV**

'if the club finds out that you have injuries then you're in for a world of shit D AND NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN THE CARPET AS WELL AS TEND TO YOUR WOUNDS' she waved me off, looking at her jacket she took it off quietly complaining about the cost and looked at the holes in her body where the intruders stabbed her. Sighing I took off the mask and hair. Watching as she started to move out of the room.

'I liked this jacket and now I need to change AND wash my hair' she walked out of the room getting rid of her clothes along the way. Blood coated the carpet where the bodies lay. She took them all out even with her injuries. _You know that the injuries don't matter to them, hell I think they'll be pissed because now they have more wounds to let heal_ sighing I walked out and picked up the clothes, chucking them back into the room so that if the host club did come round they wouldn't ask that many questions. I grabbed the first aid kit and headed into the bathroom where she was standing looking in the mirror. Opening the box I pulled out the spirits

'Here' I handed her one bottle and grabbed the other. She took the lid off and downed it all. Sighing I grabbed the cleaning clothes out of the packet

'You're not meant to do that you know' she shrugged and stood still so that I could tend to her wounds. First I cleaned her shoulder, looking into the wound I could see shards of the bullet.

'Im going to have to get them out D' with her other hand she started drying her hair. She slightly nodded her head and I carried on. Pulling parts of the bullet out bit-by-bit.

'Fuck sake' I finally finished cleaning that wound and moved onto the stab wound in her side, it was pretty clean and all I had to do was temporary stich it and put a glaze over everything.

'Alright done, no doubt you know the drill' she waved her hand and walked out naked just at the doorbell rang. She froze and slowly walked down the stairs

'D you can do that youre not wearing any clothes! And your wounds!' she was at the intercom by the door and sighed. Turning to me she smiled slightly

'Guess who's here!' she walked up stairs and into her room, no doubt to put some clothes on. The doorbell rang again.

'FINE I'll get it then!' I walked down and opened the door

'Quit it senpai' standing outside was the host club. Looking slightly shocked, well everyone apart from Kyoya-senpai.

'We'll be done in a minute just wait there' without another word I shut the door on their face and walked into the living room to grab everything. Nastu's bag was on the floor and her laptop was in sleep mode on the windowsill. I could hear the muffled complaints from Tamaki from here. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the orange juice from the fridge. Natsu walked in, her hair was dried with her red beanie and she wore dark jeans and a back tank top with her close fitting green jumper over the top. She grabbed the carton out of my hand and opened it. Taking a drink she handed it back to me and opened her phone typing a message she walked into the hallway.

'Ge thanks' I finished the carton and put it in the recycling. Grabbing the bags I walked out the front door, Natsu just behind putting her biker jacket on and grabbing her helmet.

'Are you really going on that thing after just now?' I ignored everyone around me and looked at Natsu who was glaring slightly. Everyone went quiet after they realised what I said and looked at Natsu who was locking up, her phone beeped as she turned from locking the door. She opened the phone and then closed it just as quick before grabbing her bag from me and walking over to the garage door, opening it. Not throwing it open like she would normally. Putting on her helmet she got onto her black and blue Derbi GPR 2T Motorbike. Revving the engine to drown out Tamaki's excessive babbling. _You know she's going to drive out of here and leave you to lock the garage right?_ **Yep.** She zoomed out before the rest could ask anything.

'Thanks a lot Natsu' All at once everyone was talking to me. I shut the garage door before they got a good look in it. If they did they would have noticed that this wasn't the only floor of the garage or that the car and motorbike were the only vehicles. I locked the garage and my phone started ringing.

* * *

 **IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE THIS FOR THIS LONG BECAUSE I WAS BUSY WITH COLLEGE AND COURSEWORK AND LIFE PROBLEMS THAT I LOST TRACK OF TIME but this was an update so yay which according to my laptop is over 2000 words long so double yay. I now have to think of shit to write**

 **Please review/fav/follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO ITS ME**

 **Dobby: So I thought that I had already started writing the next chapter a while ago but I cant find it on any of my hard drives ;-;**

 **Also if any of you are following my other story you'll know I haven't posted any new chapters for a while**

 **I have a confession: I have really bad writers block and a lot has been happening**

 **Natsu: She got kicked out of her house by her dad's now ex-girlfriend because she hit her in the face**

 **Dobby: Yeah its true so I have a ton going on and also I'm going to University in 4 months so exams :/ ANYWAY since it's been so long I suggest re reading (if you haven't already or if youre new to my story) the other chapters like I just did**

 **Natsu: Enough bitching you need to publish something- she doesn't own OHSHC apart from moi and Massimo**

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

Speed. Its what I needed right now. I got on that bike and flawed it leaving Kima behind **She isn't going to like that** _yeah but this is important_ **no shit it's important and holy shit that jacket was my favourite**

'You said that about the last few' I was almost at the school and could see the yellow marshmallows beginning to come into sight. Feeling where the bullet went in and the knife in my side I parked up and got off watching people stare as they went by some whispering, some just staring at the bike and the hair. The alcohol I had earlier had already worn off by the time I got out the shower **This sucks how the hell are we going to make it through the day** we don't. Walking through the main gate we made our way to our first class of the day- Computer science. Lucky no one was in the classroom already. I sat down, taking out my purple laptop, I created an email explaining what happened to father. No doubt he needed this on record _why did they find us so fast?_ **Fuck knows Lil** The text from earlier was just the payment information which I couldn't let the stalker see. No doubt he already knows somethings about us not only from what we said last night but from earlier too. I could feel the other wounds from before this starting to tingle as I realised I hadn't got to eat the bacon Kima made for us. Groaning slightly I put my head on the table with an all-mighty thud.

'we might be screwed' the chair next to me moved out so I groaned again. Kyoya.

'Care to explain what happened earlier You-san'

'Care not to randomly turn up at my house whenever you fucking please Ootori' I glaced over at him

'I thought we agreed you'd call me Kyoya'

'I thought everyone agreed to call me Natsu' He pushed him glasses up his nose, making them flash. **Ha so scared**

'That doesn't scare me Kyoya, nice try sweet heart' he tensed at the term of endearment before exhaling sharply.

'Why the hell did you drive off like that earlier, and why was Haruhi at your house-' I calculated we had about two minutes before someone came in '- why did she say the things she said, why did we not see Max again, who is Rose and why did she refer to me as your piece o-' I shot up, grabbed his face and kissed him, dragging it out for a while; he tensed before slowly relaxing. As soon as it started it was over leaving him gasping slightly and pink cheeked.

'You're asking too many questions which I'm in no mood to answer or am going to answer.' With that I turned just as the rest of the class came in. I took one last look at my emails before closing my laptop as Sensei started the lesson. I took one last side look at Kyoya who was trying his hardest to concentrate. **Bless him.** _Ha real ironic Rose but damn D that was hot_

 **TIME SKIPPPPPP**

 ***clubroom* 3rdPPOV**

Natsu walked into the clubroom after lunch pleased with all the lessons she had been too today but it was becoming obvious that she wasn't going to be able to last much longer at this rate. The wounds were starting to be more noticeable for her. And even though she had been able to avoid almost all of the club members this morning she knew she wouldn't be able to do it now. Not during club hours. She got the music room #3 early so she could sit in the dark for a while unnoticed. The table she had been sitting at yesterday was still there so she dumped her stuff and went into the kitchen where the sink was. She took off her top knowing she had at least another minute before the stalker arrived. She checked her side wound; taking off the glaze and inspecting it. The stiches that Haru had put in were neat but stating to pull slightly with all the movement that she had been doing. She began working on putting a new glaze on and turned her attention onto her shoulder. The door to the clubroom swung open and Haruhi walked in; seeing Natsu's bag she walked into the kitchen where she was trying to sort her shoulder out

'Shit D, if we don't sort that out asap it's going to be one nasty infection' Natsu turned and looked at her the annoyance at the wound clear on her face

'no shit but the alcohol is in my bag' Haru walked out again just as the twins came bargine in to the room and grabbed Haruhi

'Haruhi have you seen-

'-the new commoner anywhere?-'

'-yeah the King wants us to find her-'

'-and bring her here' Haruhi got out of their grip and headed to the corner while speaking

'yeah she was in the second library while I was there but she was busy so I didn't disturb her' with that they ran out again. She grabbed the bottle and turned to go back into the kitchen.

'where are you going with that Haruhi' Kyoya was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

'well you see Kyoya, Natsuyumi-san asked me to take it to her since she was thirsty and didn't want anything from the kitchen. There was no way that Kyoya would believe such a lie. Before he could speak another word Huni-senpai came in and headed straight for the kitchen where the cake was. As the door shut behind him he saw the new girl standing there in a short top while a glaze on her side and a fresh wound on her shoulder. Huni froze and stared at the wounds and noticed many more, some almost healed, some scares and then some that looked like they had been created that morning. His eye went wide and looked up into her eyes which were a mixture of green, violet and black. For the first time in a while an unknown calm settled over him as saw the wounds. He stepped closer to her, seeing that the one on her shoulder looking like a bullet wound. He could hear the others beginning to come into the main room and quickly looked to the door before walking over and locking it. Turning back around he watched her standing there.

'Huni, i need you to go get that bottle that Haruhi has real quick without anyone seeing; can you do that for me? It's important' Huni nodded before feeling the door handle move, opening the door he saw a hand pass a bottle through before shutting it again. Natsu walked over to where he was stood behind the door looking at the bottle, she grabbed it out his hands and took it over to the sink beginning to wash her wounds. After a few seconds Huni was able to find his voice. All notion of cake and Lolita gone from it instead he sounded almost injured himself as well as in shock.

'W-what happened?'

* * *

 **So im leaving it there for now but boy does it feel good to start being able to write again.**

 **I know this chapter isn't up to much but believe me I was going over it as I go along trying to get past the block I've had for a few months now.**

 **I might be able to start uploading again but I'm having some difficulties with my brain and writing again tbh T-T**

 **I cant remember the exact way I was going with this sooo I think I did pretty well**

 **Leave a review- if you thought it was shit tell me so I know about it xD**

 **Review/fav/follow!**


End file.
